18 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-18 ; Comments *The sixth instalment of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty, and the 1998 Peelenium. *Peel is feeling under the weather, with the early symptoms of flu. Start of show: "Hello there and welcome to a disease-ridden programme from Peel Acres. Tonight we've got a session from Ui, the Peelenium reaches 1998, All-Time Festive Fifty numbers 25-21, we' ve got some sizzling exclusives, and of course we start our 2000 12 inch singles giveaway competition. But let's start by getting right with the Lord." *First, exclusive, play for the New Order song that would make the 2000 Festive Fifty at #26. *Newly available file c) now captures for the first time, the intro and the first track as broadcast, and runs through to My Favourite Dress. Finally, file d) is the entire show as broadcast. Sessions *Ui, one and only session (although Peel seems to be under the impression they did another). Recorded 1999-11-10.No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Hefner: 'Dragnet For Jesus (EP-Revelations!)' (Top Dog) *Junior Reid: 'Emmanuel Calling (LP-Emmanuel Calling)' (JR Productions) *Ui: 'Please Release Me' (Peel Session) *Stumble: 'How Many Times Do I Have To Kill You Before You Die' (download only) Later available on a CD EP (The Sumo Recording Company). *Freddie King: 'The Stumble (LP-Let's Hide Away And Dance Away With Freddy King)' (King) *Hanin Elias: 'Slaves (CD-In Flames)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Access 58: 'On Test (EP-Dark Side)' (white label) *Melt-Banana: '6 Feet Long For Her Neck (LP-Cactuses Come In Flocks)' (A-Zap) *Ui: 'Know Your Fire Drill' (Peel Session) *New Order: 'Brutal (Soundtrack CD-The Beach)' (London) :(JP: 'At this juncture I shout, "You heard it here first!"') *Competition track no. 1: Cornelius, 'Star Fruits Surf Rider-Damon Albarn Remix (Maxi CD-Star Fruits Surf Rider (Blue))' (Matador) Peelenium 1998 #Derrero: 'Radar Intruder (Radar Intruder)' (Big Noise) #Entity Squad: 'Du Fährst Mich Verrückt (Spaß-Garagen Edit) (2x CD-Discokugel Dortmund)' (Draft Recordings) #Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Turn A Blind Eye (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' (Probe Plus) #Boards Of Canada: 'Aquarius' (12"-Peel Session) (Warp) *Hagedorn: 'Blib (LP-Miss Construction)' (Oni-Tor) *Ui: 'Bad Ear' (Peel Session) *Clock Strikes 13: 'When We Were Together (7 inch)' (Drive-In/Liquefaction) *DJ T-Rock: '5th Dimensional Weirdness (CD-Who's Your Daddy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 25-21 :(JP: 'Right, it's time to get back to the Festive Fifty. As you know, if you've been listening for the past week or so, we're working our way through the All-Time Festive Fifty five at a time, because I think it's fair to say that it has been fairly predictable, and therefore to have done it all in one or two programmes would have been more than I could have endured, I think, so for purely selfish reasons, I've divided it up into bunches of five, and tonight's five starts now.') *'25': Wedding Present, 'My Favourite Dress (LP-George Best)' (Reception) *'24': Fall, 'How I Wrote Elastic Man (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Is it too much to hope that there'll be something new from the Fall before we're very much older?') *'23': Sugarcubes, 'Birthday (7 inch)' (One Little Indian) :(JP: 'I was tempted to play you the Icelandic version of that, which is on the other side of this 7 inch single, but I think you'd probably assume that I was being deliberately wacky if I did that, so I didn't.') *'22': Smiths, 'This Charming Man (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *'21': Wedding Present, 'Brassneck (CD single)' (RCA) *Orphic: 'Tranzient Drums (EP-Tranzient Phaze)' (Pagoda) *Ui: 'John Fitch Way' (Peel Session) *Primal Scream: 'Kill All Hippies (LP-Xtrmntr)' (Creation) File ;Name *a) AlltimeFF 25to21 *b) Peel Show 2000-01-18 *c) 2000-01-18 Peel Show SB1245 SB1246 *d) jp180100 ;Length *a) 00:22:43 *b) 01:59:23 *c) 01:24:27 *d) 02:00:00 ;Other *a) Bundled as a rar file with part five of the chart. Decent sound quality at 128 kbps. *b) 192 kbps, many thanks to the taper. Now re-edited to include missing first track and to cover tape flips. *c) Created from SB1245 and SB1246 of Weatherman22's Tapes. *d) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online. *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes